monster hunter riders and hunters
by Amillionmaxs
Summary: this is a story i'm writing for complete fun please do not take this story seriously and i would just like to express my writing style
1. Chapter 1

Monster hunter fan story by Amillionmaxs

This tale starts out as 5 monster eggs begin to hatch each in separate areas in the world like the wildspire waste, the accident forest, coral highlands, rotten vale and a volcano in the old world but our story doesn't take us there yet we start our journey with a boy named Maximillian Dawson who was choosing his first weapon and out of the 14 different weapons he chooses the bow for its ranged to mid range combat capabilities and as soon as he gets this bow he starts training with it because adored the hunters and their abilities, 1 year later when he was old enough to go out on a hunt he joined some hunters on a hunt in the wildspire waste for a kulu yu ku a bird wyvern which had been causing trouble for the researchers in the area and the hunter were being very successful until a barroth out of no were started aggressively attacking the kulu ya ku and the hunter alike and managing to gravely wound two of the hunter leaving only max and one other hunter and max when to go take cover near a wall but this seemed to anger the barroth even more so the monster charged and the other hunter ran and pushed max out the way taking the full impact of this creature colossal skull killing him instantly and then getting crushed beneath some boulders amd max got pushed down by some rubble as well and the barroth think both hunters where dead chases the kulu yu ku away but max pushes the ruble off himself and walks in this new found cave and sees a egg nest that had just been raided by the kulu yu ku but one egg remained so max walks up to the egg and places his hand on said egg and the egg starts to hatch revelling a baby barroth at first max felt hatred towards the monster but realised it was just the mother of the barroth trying to protect its nest but then suddenly max feels fait and collapse next to the newly born creature and after a few hours he awakes to a baby barroth licking his face and when max had fully awoke he felt connected to this creature in a strange way so he then realises he opinions on the monsters have been wrong all along and this hatred had been replaced with curiosity and caring for this new companion that he had just madebut those hunters had just returned and when they found their companion had died but when the saw the barroth being embraced by max they were filled with rage they told max to hand over the barroth but when he refused they then turned to lethal force so max started to defend himself but then the feel the ground tremble and what first comes to mind is the barroth but little did they know it was a Diablo's that was nearby and had heard the commotion and it had just suddenly burst out the ground impaling both the hunters and leaving max in awe and fear and his first instinct was to run which would have been an good option if not for the baby barroth so with his adrenaline threw the roof he picks up the young barroth and starts to run away and is successfully gets away with his new found friend. 2 Years have passed since that event and max and his now named barroth atlas have a much bigger bond between each other to the point when they fight of hunters they are in great sync but one night max sneaked into Astera (the home for the hunters in the new world) he over hears how a lone rider has been defending an island full of rich wild life with a Akantor so that very night max stole a boat big enough to put atlas on and he sailed to the island they were talking about to seek out this lone warrior but as he finds a boat he sees five more people looking at the boat and only a single thought goes through max's head who are they.

This is chapter one in my monster hunter story chapter two will be out as soon as I can type it up but please don't show hate towards the story I'm just doing this for fun


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter two the hunter and rider/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"This story shall begin a few years before the 5 eggs hatch, but we go along to a different egg this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe will get to that later. We look at our two new characters called Jason and Skye; these two also start out their story in Astera. These two also wanted to be hunters ever since they were young. Jason's weapon of choice is a charge blade but Skye's weapon of choice was the insect glaive. When they had been given permission to be hunters, they would be going to a different location. The coral highlands. This very peculiar landscape of flora should only be underwater but, is on land. The researchers believe that the cause of this, is all the bio energy from certain dead elder dragon's that went to die in the rotten vale, which is this hideous landscape of decaying corpses, bone and a strange toxic gas called ethluviem which is made from all the rotting corpses. The Rotten Vale is directly below the Coral Highlands, where all the bio energy rises to create the flora beauty that is The Coral Highlands. But enough about that lets get back to Skye and Jason who have just arrived at the highlands, they are going to hunt a paolumu because it had been troubling local researchers. When they arrived at the campsite, They gathered a basic essential for the hunt, such as: flash pods, to help bring the paolumu down from flight, by temporarily blinding it. As Skye and Jason where walking through the highlands they felt like they were being watched from a distance but they just thought it was nothing (little did they know it wasn't nothing) but in the distance there were these piercing light blue eyes, and then they were gone in a flash of red. Now Skye and Jason knew they were getting closer to the paolumu, they went to find its nest. As edging closer and closer to the nest there was this really deadly stench and when they arrived at the nest there was just a carcasS, but the paolumu's carcass. Now they were both on edge, because they knew only one monster could defeat a paolumu. Neither were experienced enough to fight one yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly a roar in the distance made them jump. The following sound of something running towards them at rapid speed, Jason was preparing for the inevitable fight by raising his blade and his shield, Skye getting into position to back him up when suddenly the odogaron appeared, but all Jason had seen was a red flash as the odogaron had run past him, grabbed Skye in its huge jaws and it had disappeared just as quickly as it had entered. Jason was in distress as someone dear to him had just been taken before his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye woke up confused as to why she was still alive, even though in the presence of the odogaron in its nest. Sky started to freak out as she got her surroundings, noticing she was in The Rotten Vale and right behind the odogaron, Its head had suddenly turned, and it ran off quickly into the direction its head had turned to. Skye moved towards the odogaron's egg, ready to destroy its egg, but her instincts told her not to, so she left the egg style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLittle did she know it would start hatching moments after. To Skye's surprise this baby was a pale as snow with eyes as red as blood, and then it clicked; this was an albino odogaron, which was possibley the rarest odogaron to be found. Suddenly to Sky's surprise the mother odogaron had come back gravely wounded, but Skye could tell that she had dealt with what had startled her earlier. With this rare find of Skye's, she picked up the odogaron and made a break for it. Luckily escaping without the mother odogaron noticing. She then met up with Jason, to his surprise Skye was holding a snow white odogaron, and he casually asked "why do you have an albino odogaron?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSkye replied, "It's a long story"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJason and Skye befriended the odogaron and suggested they get a boat to get away from other hunters, to allow their odogaron to live a good life. Jason suggested Skye names the odogaron, she named it, Azriel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(1 year later) The fully grown odogaron was a force to be reckoned with; Skye was able to ride Azriel, which meant they would both be a brutal force to be reckoned with, but now Skye and Jason's concern was getting a boat so they had thought of the idea to try and take a large boat, and try to find a boat big enough for them to get away with but also it needed to be small enough that no one would notice it but when Jason gets to a suitable boat he sees 4 other people there and they all share a sudden glace and realize they were all trying to do the same thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"End of chapter 2/p 


End file.
